My dark closet is my safe place
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: My parents keep fighting, and kids at school pick on me. I ignore his call, but he comes over. I have my safe place my closest. One short. Please R&R!


Xion was sitting on the couch watching some good cartoons, she saw smiling, and laughing, she was having a great time.

Her mother was in the kitchen making dinner, and waiting for her husband to come home from work, which will be any minute.

The front door opened wide, her father stepped in the house. She turned her head to see her father, he looked mad. She watched her father walk into the kitchen.

He starts to yell at her mother, and she yells back. Xion couldn't stand the yelling, she rose from the couch, and walked upstairs into her room.

She opened her bedroom door, she walked in and closed the door behind her, she had to get away from all of the fighting, and plus she has to deal with it at school.

Xion walked over to her closet , she opened the door, the young girl walked in, and closed the door. She sat on the floor. It was dark, and empty. That's the way she liked it.

"My safe place." Her closet is like a security blanket. She had a knife laying on the floor, she picked it up, and pointed at her wrist.

"They keep fighting, and they beat me. Kids at school make fun of me, at least I have my closet and my knife. " Xion cut her wrist.

In her dark closet, she couldn't hear a word, that's why she's safe there, she can't hear her parents yelling. It's so comforting for Xion to be in a dark closet, it made her feel safe.

"Knife, tell me that everything is going to be ok." She cuts herself to make her feel better. But of course it can't talk back to her.

Xion heard her mother cry, her father probably hit her, like he does Xion. "They beat me until I bleed." Xion stopped cutting herself, she played with the knife in her hand.

All of a sudden she had a boy come into her thoughts, her only good friend Roxas. If her saw her cut herself he wouldn't like that. Her eyes watered at her cut, it didn't hurt her. Every time she looked at her cut she would cry, was it over a cut? No, she was crying out for Roxas.

"Why would I do that? I'm so selfish." She needs real comfort by a person not by a knife. Xion's cell phone rang in her pocket, she put her hand in her pocket to pull it out, she looked at the screen to see who was calling. Roxas was calling her.

Xion stared at his name, and let the phone keep on ringing, she cried when she saw his name. She pushed a button to ignore his call. She was going to put her phone in her pocket, but her phone went off again, she looked at the screen. It was a text from Roxas.

She read the message.

Roxas: Xion, answer my call. You need me, I need to talk to you. I can get you out of that house, away from your parents. I remember you always wanted to be away from them, and now you can, if you call back.

Xion put her phone back in her pocket, her tears couldn't hold in her eyes, they came running out of her eyes. "I'm fine, I don't need anyone. " She cried more. "Why does everyone hate me?"

All of a sudden somebody knocked on her closet door. It jumped Xion, she didn't say a word, the closet door opened up. "Xion."

The light in Xion's room was on, and she knew that voice and that face, it was Roxas. "Roxas."

Roxas got in the closet, and sat in front of her. "I'm here, you need me."

Xion cried, and she let her body be against Roxas.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her.

"Roxas tell me it's going to be ok, am I going to be ok, am I?" Xion asked.

"Yes, you are going to be ok. I don't want your parents to know I'm here," replied Roxas.

"Why Roxas Why?" Xion asked.

"I got into your bedroom window." Roxas picked up Xion in his arms, and took her out of the closet, he sat on the bed with her in his lap.

Now Roxas and Xion could hear her parents yelling and fighting. Xion didn't like it. "My dark closet is my safe place."

"I know, but you can be out here," said Roxas.

They heard screaming, yelling, and maybe some punching. Xion covered her ears with her hands. "Make it stop Roxas."

Roxas didn't like the sound of her parents fighting, it scared him. Roxas took her hands off of her ears so she can hear him. "Lay down on your bed, close your eyes. If you go to sleep the night will be over."

"Roxas, don't leave me here, stay with me."

"Xion, I'm not going away where."

Xion got off of his lap, and climbed into bed. "Lay down Roxas."

Roxas got under the covers with her.

Xion moved close to him. "Hold me Roxas, don't let go of me."

Roxas wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let go of you."

"Roxas, when will they stop fighting? "

"Just go to sleep, everything will be fine."

Xion closed her eyes.

Roxas held onto her tightly, and closed his eyes.

I remember being in my safe place, away from all the fighting. I didn't have to deal with life, sometimes I'd wish the day was over, or I'd run away. The dark closet will always be my safe place, but for now Roxas is my safe place, his arms wrapped around me, it feels so comforting. I wonder when will they ever stop fighting. I don't want them to see Roxas here, it wouldn't be pretty, tomorrow is school. The kids will just keep picking on my, at least I can come home, to my dark empty closet...

Xion fell fast asleep, and so did Roxas.


End file.
